26 0ktober
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika ucapan yang tak sengaja keluar dari bibirmu itu menjadi kenyataan?


Apa yang akan kau rasakan jika ucapan yang tak sengaja keluar dari bibirmu itu menjadi kenyataan?

.

.

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**26 Oktober © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

SMU Karakura tampak sepi ditinggal oleh para penghuninya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah bel pulang berdering. Namun di salah satu koridor sekolah itu, masih ada dua murid yang berjalan berdampingan belum meninggalkan area sekolah. Ya, memang belum, tapi mereka baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

Dua murid yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda ini, begitu kontras.

Yang satu memiliki tubuh tinggi dan yang satunya bertubuh pendek.

Yang satu memasang raut wajah kusut hingga tidak enak dipandang, dan yang satunya memasang raut wajah senang setelah melewati hari-hari yang melelahkan—tentunya.

Mereka terlihat kontras dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya. Sepertinya mereka memang melewati hari yang sama, namun mendapat kesan berbeda.

"Cih! Kenapa orang sepertimu harus ada di dunia ini, sih?" gerutu kesal seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan tampang kusutnya. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan! Ya, ucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang telah membuat hari-harinya hancur bagai di neraka. Ya, ayo kita beri sambutan hangat kepada Rukia Kuchiki! Benar-benar memuakkan!

"Kalau tidak ada orang sepertiku, dunia ini akan terasa sepi, Ichigo~" tutur menyebalkan gadis mungil yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Cih! Apa gadis itu tidak bisa membuatnya tidak merasa kesal sebentar saja? Sudah cukup tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tak usah ditambahi dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar menyebalkan juga 'kan?

"Apa? Sepi katamu? Yang ada, dunia ini akan terasa tenang jika orang-orang seperti-MU, tidak ada! Terutama kau, Rukia! Kau. Gadis. Yang. Benar-benar. Menyebalkan!" ucap Ichigo benar-benar merasa kesal. Ia sudah terlalu lama meredam emosinya dan rasanya sekarang sudah sampai diubun-ubun kepalanya.

Gadis di sampingnya terkikik geli, "Jadi kau berharap aku tidak ada? Kau ingin aku menghilang dari dunia ini, Ichigo?"

"Sangat! Kapan hari itu tiba ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha… itu susah, Ichigo! Hanya kematian yang bisa membuatku menghilang dari dunia ini."

"A—ha, begitu ya? Jadi kapan hari kematianmu itu?" seru Ichigo mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Rukia berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Ichigo. Pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia terdiam. Ia termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

Ichigo yang merasa bahwa Rukia tidak lagi berjalan bersisian dengannya pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya melihat gadis itu. Ichigo mengernyit bingung saat melihat Rukia yang terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja aneh karena saat ini Rukia tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Rukia selalu menanggapi ucapan-ucapannya dengan ringan. Tak peduli jika Ichigo saat itu berkata kasar, tidak sopan, atau pun menyinggung perasaanya. Ya, pada dasarnya gadis itu memang tak pernah menanggapi serius ucapan pemuda berambut _orange _itu.

'A—apa ucapanku keterlaluan?' batin Ichigo agak gelisah, sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tak seharusnya ia berbicara seperti itu. Rasa bersalah pun menyelungkupi hatinya.

"Ruki—"

"Tanggal 26 Oktober 2011, pukul dua siang pada menit 43. Aku akan mati ditabrak truk saat aku ingin menyebrang jalan. Tubuhku akan terpental hingga puluhan meter dan seketika… aku mati di tempat."

Ichigo tercekat mendengar nada datar suara itu. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pernyataan tanpa intonasi itu, sungguh membuat Ichigo merinding ketika mendengarnya.

Wajah Ichigo memucat menatap Rukia, 'A—apa-apaan gadis ini?'

"Cukup tragis 'kan, Ichigo?" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada pemuda _orange_ itu.

Ichigo benar-benar terperangah mendapati perubahan sikap Rukia yang sudah kembali kesemula. Gadis ini memang menyebalkan! Sudah membuatnya sempat merasa bersalah dan membuat jantungnya terasa hampir copot. Dan sekarang? Gadis itu malah tersenyum memuakkan ke arahnya?

Sungguh Rukia bagai iblis berwajah malaikat. Senang sekali mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Ya, cukup tragis hingga membuatku ingin sekali melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri," seru Ichigo dengan mencibir.

"Tadi kau bilang tanggal berapa? 26 Oktober ya? Ah~ aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat itu tiba…" seru Ichigo kembali, namun kali ini terdengar antusias.

"Aku juga!" jawab Rukia dengan riangnya.

"Cih!" Ichigo berdecih memalingkan wajahnya.

Ichigo yakin tidak akan ada kejadian yang special pada tanggal 26 Oktober nanti yang membuat orang-orang akan terus mengingatnya. Ya, setidaknya bukan kecelakaan tragis yang Rukia katakan. Ia yakin Rukia tidak akan mati dengan cara seperti itu. Pernyataan Rukia tentang kematiannya sendiri tidak akan benar-benar terjadi. Pernyataan itu hanya bualan. Hanya omong kosong. Ichigo tahu itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Membuat sebagian orang-orang lupa apa saja yang telah terjadi selama beberapa hari ke belakang ini. Ya, karena semuanya terlalu biasa.

Ichigo berjalan dengan santai menapaki kaki-kakinya di koridor sekolahnya yang sudah sepi itu. Wajahnya tidak lagi terlihat kusut seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan hari-hari yang dilewatinya pun bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Benar bukan, seperti apa yang dikatakannya?

Hidupnya akan benar-benar tenang jika Rukia tidak ada. Berkeliaran di sekitarnya dan mengganggunya, lalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati hingga kepalanya seperti ingin meledak. Tapi, lihat sekarang! Ichigo merasa hidup. Ia merasa bebas dengan ketidakberadaan Rukia di sekitarnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti.

Jika memikirkan hal ini, ia jadi bertanya-tanya: apa yang sedang dilakukan Rukia hingga tak sempat mengusiknya sebentar saja?

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu Ichigo jarang sekali melihat sosok Rukia di sekitarnya. Ia memang sempat melihat Rukia beberapa kali tanpa berpapasan atau saling bertatap muka. Ichigo hanya menemukan sosok mungil itu dari kejauhan. Rukia tampak sibuk dan Ichigo tidak tahu kesibukan apa yang sedang Rukia hadapi.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkannya? Seharusnya ia senang bukan jika memang gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya? Itu tandanya, ia tidak usah khawatir untuk sementara waktu. Karena Rukia tidak akan menghantuinya sepanjang hari dan membuat hari-harinya menjadi buruk.

Kaki yang sempat berhenti melangkah itu kini kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ichigo sampai di depan lokernya untuk mengganti sepatunya. Ichigo sempat melirik loker milik Rukia yang berjarak tiga loker dari loker miliknya. Setelah mengganti sepatunya dan mengunci kembali lokernya, entah kenapa Ichio menjadi menghampiri loker itu. Tangan Ichigo bergerak meraih kenop pada kotak kecil besi itu. Perasaan mustahil yang sempat merasuk ke dalam hati Ichigo kini lenyap.

"Ceroboh," gumam Ichigo sinis saat loker Rukia tidak terkunci. Entah ini hari keberuntungannya atau bukan, hari ini ia bisa mengintip isi loker gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah ada di sepanjang hidupnya.

Ichigo sedikit merasa kecewa ketika ia tidak menemukan apa pun yang menarik untuk menjadi senjatanya melawan Rukia nanti. Di dalamnya hanya ada beberapa perlengkapan sekolah dan barang-barang milik Rukia yang sengaja disimpan di sana. Lalu perhatian Ichigo teralih pada tempelan-tempelan di balik pintu loker Rukia. Ada beberapa photo dengan cetakan ukuran kecil terpajang di sana. Ada photo-photo Rukia bersama teman-teman Seireitei-nya juga photo bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Namun ada hal yang membuat Ichigo merasa aneh. Secarik kertas kecil bertulisan 'Sorry' yang tertempel di bagian atas di samping kiri photo Rukia bersama kedua orangtuanya. Seolah Rukia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu—yang Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu apa itu—kepada semua orang yang ada di photo itu.

Dan Ichigo baru sadar, bahwa semua orang yang ada di photo itu sudah tiada. Mereka semua telah meninggal dalam jangka waktu satu tahun ini. Ichigo merasa janggal dengan semua kejadian yang ada. Mungkin tidak akan terdengar aneh jika soal kematian ini menyangkut seluruh negara yang ada di dunia ini. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang-orang terdekatmu mati secara berturut-turut dalam waktu hanya berselang beberapa bulan dengan kematian seseorang yang juga kerabat dekatmu sebelumnya? Aneh bukan?

Berita terakhir yang Ichigo dengar satu bulan yang lalu. Hitsugaya Toushirou salah satu teman baik Rukia di Seireitei juga telah meninggal dunia. Ia jatuh ke dalam jurang karena motor yang dikendarainya mencoba menghindari sebuah mobil yang melaju tak terkendali.

Ichigo mencoba berhenti menerka-nerka apa pun yang telah terjadi. Bagaimanapun, kematian seseorang adalah sesuatu yang ada di luar kendali manusia.

Ichigo beralih pada kalender kecil yang ditempel di sana. Ichigo sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Ada keterangan kecil yang tertera di bawah angka 26 di bulan Oktober yang dilingkari oleh spidol berwarna merah.

'Apa hari ini ada sesuatu yang special bagi Rukia?' tanya Ichigo di dalam hati.

"APA-APAAN INI!" Ichigo langsung merenggut kalender itu. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat. Tanpa disadarinya, wajah Ichigo memucat.

Matanya membelalak lebar tak percaya. Apa mata_ hazel _itu sudah rabun hingga ia tidak bisa membaca catatan kecil itu? Apa matanya sudah mengalami kelainan hingga ia salah membacanya? Tentu saja tidak! Matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya Rukia membuat catatan kecil seperti itu?

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengabaikan masalah ini. Sebuah catatan kecil yang bertuliskan 'My Death' pada tanggal 26 Oktober yang sudah ditandai oleh Rukia sendiri dengan spidol warna merah. Seolah memperingati kematiannya sendiri. Tapi jelas-jelas orang itu masih hidup sampai sekarang! Ck, Ichigo benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti.

Kembali ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Ichigo. Dan Ichigo berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Selembar kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kakinya.

"Apa lagi ini?" gerutu kesal Ichigo. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang berada di luar nalarnya.

Ichigo membolak-balik selembar kertas putih itu yang masih terlipat dengan rapi. Terlihat tidak menarik, namun Ichigo mencoba mencari tahu apa isi dari selembar kertas itu. Mungkin saja ia mendapat suatu pencerahan tentang semua ini.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Hanya ada perasaan tidak percaya membelenggu diri Ichigo. Tangan itu bergetar, menggenggam erat kertas itu tanpa sadar. Wajahnya memucat dan berkeringat dingin. Matanya bergerak liar membaca setiap deretan-deretan kalimat tulisan rapi milik Rukia.

**BRAK**!

Dengan hentakkan kuat, Ichigo menutup loker Rukia setelah melempar memasukkan kertas dan kalender itu. Entah sejak kapan napasnya sudah memburu.

"Tidak mungkin. Semuanya mustahil. Tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi hari ini. Tidak ada. Tidak ada," Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa pun hari ini.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ichigo berjalan di antara keramaian kota Karakura. Kini perasaannya sedikit membaik. Kejadian saat di loker itu pun hampir ia lupakan. Ichigo memang bukan tipe orang yang senang terlarut terlalu lama dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

Ya, dalam artiannya: Ichigo memang tidak mau memikirkan sesuatu yang menyusahkan.

Ichigo menatap jam tangan digitalnya yang kini menunjukkan waktu 14:42. Kemudian pemuda berambut cerah itu menghela napas. Entah kenapa ia malas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"RUKIIAAAA!" panggil Ichigo saat melihat gadis mungil dengan rambut pendeknya sedang menyebrang jalan yang ia yakini adalah Rukia.

Orang-orang di sekitar Ichigo menatap sangsi kepadanya karena teriakannya yang tidak segan-segan membuat tuli telinga orang. Namun orang yang bersangkutan tampak tak peduli. Ichigo hanya fokus pada satu objek yang berada jauh di sana.

Seperti dugaan Ichigo, gadis mungil itu berhenti melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan menoleh mencari sumber suara yang telah memanggil namanya di tengah keramaian.

Ichigo hendak mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi melambaikan tangannya kepada Rukia untuk memberi tahu keberadaannya, namun harapan itu sia-sia. Tiba-tiba di sekitarnya begitu riuh. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi kalang kabut. Terdengar jerit histeris dan ngeri dengan apa yang telah mereka lihat. Mata _hazel _Ichigo membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya membeku di tempat seolah ada yang menghambat gerak tubuhnya. Otaknya terasa berhenti berfungsi hingga tidak bisa menangkap peristiwa di depannya dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merasa ditarik ke dalam _flashback_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Kilatan-kilatan _flashback_ itu berputar dengan cepat di ingatannya, hingga Ichigo tidak bisa mengingat setiap detail apa yang telah terjadi. Namun semuanya melambat tepat saat ia meneriaki nama Rukia dan gadis itu menghentikan langkah kaki mungilnya dan menoleh untuk mencari keberadaanya.

Entah bagaimana, Ichigo sempat melihat lengkungan tipis di bibir itu dan bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat tubuh mungil Rukia ditabrak oleh truk yang melintas ke arahnya dengan keras. Begitu keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang nyaring di telinganya. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana truk itu tanpa ampun menghantam tubuh mungil itu.

Teriakan Ichigo bergema di atas udara memanggil nama sosok yang kini bersimbah darah, tergolek lemas di tengah jalan. Ichigo berusaha sekuat tenaga berlari menyosong tubuh itu. Semua terasa bergerak lambat baginya. Yang dirasakannya seperti berlari di dalam air.

Semua telah terlambat.

Yang ada hanya air mata yang sudah membingkai wajahnya dengan deras tanpa ia sadari.

.

Owari

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hohoho… gak nyangka Yan bakal bikin fic yang seperti ini XD  
>Ehem! Ehem! Berasa gak tragedy-nya? :p<p>

Kira-kira Rukia nulis apaan ya di kertas itu? Coba aja tebak sendiri :p

Oke! minta pendapatnya^^

**Please Review…**


End file.
